


Edge

by creepy_shetan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Extended Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is on the edge, and the other has the edge. An alternate take on <strike>another</strike> a scene in <i>X2</i>.</p><p>(Originally posted 2014/6/27 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivotedforsaxon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ivotedforsaxon).



Over the roar of the spinning rotor blades above, John heard someone yell behind him.

“St. John Thomas Allerdyce!”

Before John could snarkily complain about the use of his full name, Bobby tackled him to the snow. He fought and cursed as Bobby knocked his Zippo out of his numb fingers. He shivered and cursed as ice formed around him. (John wasn’t dressed warmly enough for this, but at least he gave Bobby’s face a solid punch.)

The noise of the helicopter faded away.

“I’m not going back.”

“Then I’m not, either.”

John tasted warm blood from Bobby’s split lip.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: X-Men (movieverse), Bobby/John, what if Bobby had left with John at Alkali Lake.  
> The theme: 100 words or less  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/535989.html?thread=76521909#t76521909).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... I made up John's middle name; it's also in my short crossover story "Fallen Robin."


End file.
